


The Note

by Ror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But no sexual content, F/M, M/M, Sexual implications, Some Fluff, Song fic, Sort Of, Suicidal Reader, but like it doesn't go into that at all, gender ambiguous reader, kinky reader (implied), mentions that reader wants to die, please let me know if i should add tags, reader cries multiple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ror/pseuds/Ror
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy finds a note you wrote about him and reads it out loud in front of your classmates. He's reading it to make fun of you, but he finds he's touched by the contents and more than a little concerned because of one line of the note.
Relationships: Draco / Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Your POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tiktok. pov: Draco grabs a note you wrote about him, he makes fun of you at first, but he's kinda touched by your words #dracomalfoy #hp #hpcosplay #fyp](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646528) by black_hayate. 



> I finally downloaded tiktok and I found this one https://www.tiktok.com/@black_hayate/video/6816755898367626502 by black_hayate and i absolutely loved it. The creator is in Draco cosplay and acts out finding and reading the note written by whomever you like. I loved it so much and I really really wanted to write a reader insert fic for it. (The parent work should be a link to the tiktok, go watch it!)
> 
> It's sort of a song fic because the contents of the note are one stanza of melanie martinez's "highschool sweethearts" Song lyrics are bolded
> 
> I strongly recommend watching the tiktok before reading the fic because it's so heavily based off it.
> 
> This is also my first fic, please be nice. Idek if anyone will read this.

"Who are you writing a note with hearts all over it about??" Your friend questioned, bringing you back to reality as she tried to get a look around your elbow at the note you were writing. "Draco Malfoy?!?!" she exclaimed loudly when she glimpsed the name you had addressed the note to.  
  
"Shut up!" you hissed, scrabbling to shove said note into your bag before anyone else could notice or try to read it. "He'll hear you!" you added desperately, for Draco was, in fact, just a few desks away from you.  
  
Just before you managed to stuff the page away from all prying eyes it was snatched smoothly from your fingertips. _Fuck_.  
  
"Give it back!!" you yelled, furiously looking up and reaching for the note only to realise with a start that it was Draco himself who had snatched it from you. He looked absolutely devious, sneering down at you with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, well, well, what's this?" he drawled, "a note about me, is it?" he held it high up so you couldn't snatch it back from his grip.  
  
"Stop, no, please stop Draco" you spoke quickly but quietly, hoping not to make any more of a scene. He wouldn't do this to you, would he? He was better than that. Or would he prove that you were a complete fool for caring about him? Your pulse was pounding in your ears making it hard to hear, you could hardly think through your overwhelming panic.  
  
"Well, I suppose we must hear what's written" he went on, ignoring your words completely, giving you a disdainful look.  
  
"No, Draco, i'm begging you please stop." Tears were threatening your eyes, you reached uselessly up to try and grab the note.  
  
He started to read, holding back laughter and making faces at the words you had written " **Could you hold me through the night? / Put your lips all over my mine / Salty face when I start cryin** '" he broke off for a second to pretend to cry, offering you a pouty face and suppressing giggles. His lackeys guffawed loudly behind him, finding the contents of your note hilarious. They also began to mimic your tears, copying Draco.  
  
You _were_ crying. You could do nothing but watch him and cry, completely helpless, powerless to stop what was happening to you.  
  
He sneered and scoffed as he continued on: " **Could you be my first time? / Eat me up like apple pie** " he raised an eyebrow at that, seeming amused as well as disturbed by the implications. He found you disgusting. He thought your feelings were hilarious.  
  
You tensed for the next line, hardly daring to watch his reaction to your inner darkness.  
" **Make me not wanna die** " you nearly missed the slight frown, the quieting of his voice, the slight narrowing of his eyes, and the concerned sideways look he gave you. No wait.. that couldn't have been concern could it?  
  
His friends kept laughing loudly, either oblivious to what had just been read or finding it to be just as hilarious as the rest had been.  
  
You thought maybe after that he would stop reading, set you free from the misery he was causing you. But he didn't. Draco kept reading, his voice a little louder again, but not at the same volume as before, his slight frown not leaving that new expression of concern " **Love me rough and let me fly / Get me up, yeah, get me high / Tie me down, don't leave my side** " He raised an eyebrow and glanced at you at that last line, your face was very hot and you kept your head as low as you could without looking away from Draco.  
  
" **Don't be a waste of my time.** " As Draco concluded the note he looked at you somewhat oddly. He did not laugh, in fact he looked almost touched, and he also looked concerned. You didn't see how either of these could be possible. He was Draco Malfoy, he thought you were disgusting and hilarious and not worth his time other than for a good laugh. And yet he wasn't always like that.. and he certainly didn't look it right now.  
  
His friends were still guffawing loudly. Crabbe smacked Draco on the shoulder as he laughed. "Ouch! Watch who you're hitting like that you big buffoon!" Draco turned to him angrily. "Come on, let's go" he said, voice full of disdain. He tossed the note back at you and began stalking away from you, pushing his lackeys ahead of him.  
  
Just before leaving the room he glanced back at you, that odd expression reappearing just for a moment as his eyes connected with yours. And then he was gone.  
  
Your friend rushed back over to your side. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry Y/N! I didn't mean for any of that to happen, it's all my fault, I should have kept my mouth shut, I should have minded my own business!" She hugged you close and you wrapped your arms around her. "That was so mean of Draco, he had no right to do that to you in front of everyone"  
  
'Everyone' was now filing out of the room. There had only been a handful of witnesses to your shame, but the word would spread soon you were sure, especially if Draco decided to tell everyone how desperate and sad you were. You weren't sure if you could handle that, people wouldn't want to talk to you anymore.  
  
"It's okay... you didn't mean for this to happen." You swallowed your shame, your shock, your frustration, and you sadness in order to comfort your friend. You didn't really want to deal with all those emotions right now anyways...


	2. His POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Draco's side of the event. Maybe he's not as cruel as he seemed.

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick chirped from the front of the room and began busying himself preparing for the next class. His students began putting away their belongings and filing out of the room.  
  
"Well that was dry, but that's not really surprising, god this school has gone to the dogs" Draco drawled, catching Crabbe and Goyle's attention and earning both snorts of derisive laughter and groans of agreement from his lackeys. Draco sighed quietly, he didn't really like Crabbe and Goyle. Sure they were useful, and they backed him up, but they were awfully dull and boring.   
  
He looked dully across the room as he packed his bag and his gaze gravitated back to you. This seemed to keep happening. He seemed to always be staring at you, needing to tear his gaze from you over and over.  
  
His mouth pulled up in an involuntary little smile as he looked at you. You were in your own little world, writing something on a paper even though class was over. Your friend started trying to glimpse the contents of the page.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!?!" she exclaimed, clearly reading the name on the page. Everyone in the room looked at her, and at him. He smirked, raising an eyebrow and stalked over to the two of you. He was curious, very very curious, and more than a little hopeful if he was being honest with himself, which he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be. He told himself he also needed to read it out loud now that attention had been drawn to it, he had to. If he didn't it would be odd and suspicious because his name had been called out like that. He simply couldn't have rumours circulating about Y/N being an exception to his mockery. Plus, you weren't an exception, he told himself firmly. He just needed to act haughty and disdainful about your note out loud and everyone would think all was in order.  
  
He was next to you in seconds and he grasped the paper easily right before you hid it away from him.  
  
"Well, well, well, what's this?" he drawled, turning it over and glancing down at its contents "a note about me, is it?" You whipped around and began reaching for it, but Draco held the page up high.  
  
"Stop, no, please stop Draco" He could hear the desperation in your voice, the pleading. He wanted to obey and reassure you, but he also wanted to toy with you. And most of all he wanted to know what you'd written about him. Wait, no, most of all he wanted to avoid rumours, right?  
  
"Well, I suppose we must hear what's written" he threw you a disdainful look, hoping his act was convincing.  
  
"No Draco, I'm begging you please stop" he noticed your watery eyes, he was sure he would give in if he kept toying with you, so he turned to the page and began reading.  
  
" **Could you hold me through the night? / Put your lips all over my mine / Salty face when I start cryin** '" It was cheesy, but it was really quite cute actually. _I can't be thinking that,_ he chastised himself. He hoped his expressions conveyed an appropriate amount of mockery, disgust and amusement. He laughed and pouted, mocking your tears, Crabbe and Goyle imitated him, guffawing and enjoying themselves thoroughly. When he looked up and saw you were actually crying though, he stopped mocking and kept reading.  
  
" **Could you be my first time? / Eat me up like apple pie** " Draco raised an eyebrow, amused and surprised by the simile, but his voice caught as he read the next line.  
  
" **Make me not wanna die** " He frowned and glanced at you, he hadn't expected this. Sure you weren't a constant ray of sunshine, you didn't display boundless energy, in fact you mostly kept quietly to yourself, but everytime Draco saw you on your own with your friends, you were so full of life and love, he always assumed you were happy. Well, at least happy most of the time.. but this.. this was much rawer and more honest than he had expected in a note meant for him. Even if he was never supposed to read it, he was touched at the honesty and trust. He realised he was breaking that trust.  
  
You had written this, probably never meaning anyone to read it. How much had you been hurting on your own? What were you keeping bottled up, hidden from the world? His chest ached as he thought about that.  
  
He had to keep reading. His friends laughed on, how could they after that last line? He couldn't stop right there. what else had you written?  
  
" **Love me rough and let me fly / Get me up, yeah, get me high / Tie me down, don't leave my side** " Again Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking at you, he hadn't realised you would like that kind of thing. And from him? Sounded fun. He hoped his expression managed to reflect the opposite.  
  
" **Don't be a waste of my time** " he concluded softly. He didn't think his acting was holding up, he couldn't help but gaze searchingly at you, concerned, touched, confused.  
  
It felt like he gazed at you forever. But then Crabbe smacked his shoulder. "Ouch!" He looked back angrily and realised they were still guffawing and seemed not to have noticed his behaviour at all. "Watch who you're hitting like that you big buffoon!" This was a perfect distraction and change of topic. "Come on, let's go" he huffed, tossing the note back to you and pushing Crabbe and Goyle out of the room ahead of him. He glanced back at your crying, upset form, huddled on the floor. Concern and affection once again tugging at his expression.  
  
This was bad, he thought as he got far enough from the room and stopped pushing Crabbe and Goyle, taking his usual place ahead of them. This wasn't what he had wanted.  
  
He had hurt you. Much more deeply and seriously than he had ever intended from his "harmless" toying and teasing. This was not what he had wanted. Crap... he wanted nothing more than to go back into the room so he could hug you and comfort you. What was he going to do now?


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. The very necessary conversation afterwards for apologies, explanations, debriefing, and making up.

It was a few days after the note incident. Your friend had scarcely left you alone since that day. She claimed it was because she was defending you from any potential rudeness or teasing which might have resulted from the incident, but you were pretty sure she just felt guilty and wanted to be around you to make herself feel better about it. Or make you feel better about it. Either way you weren't entirely grateful.. in fact you were rather frustrated, because right now more than anything you just wanted to be alone.  
  
Finally after several days of this you managed to slip away from her by claiming you needed to go to the library to work on an assignment with another of your friends from another house, you'd promised him after all. She frowned, but agreed to go on to your dormitory without you. You just needed time alone to think.  
  
You did not go to the library. You hadn't actually promised your friend anything. Instead you wandered, taking all the hallways and shortcuts that you knew usually had almost no people walking through them. Especially on a nice day like today. You found an abandoned hallway and sat down against the wall.   
  
The repercussions of the incident had been much smaller than you'd anticipated. Not many people had heard of it, and those who had seemed to have heard it from the onlookers, so the reactions were usually somewhat confused or embarrassed (presumably about the content of the note itself), but mostly supportive and sympathetic regarding how Malfoy had treated you.  
  
Hadn't Malfoy spread the rumour like fiendfyre? He must not have.. it almost seemed like the other slytherins didn't even know anything about the incident. But how was that possible?  
  
"AArgh" you cried out, frustrated. What was Malfoy's deal anyways?! You had thought he was better than that. After that one night months ago in which you two had bonded, sharing secrets and learning to respect one another. After that night you had thought maybe he would be your friend, or at least spare you from mockery. That day you had learned he was actually a good guy. You must have been wrong about that, though. If he was any good he wouldn't have done that to you... That night had been so very odd anyways... Maybe it hadn't ever really happened...  
  
And then there were his expressions. Why had he looked at you like that when he read your note? What had that meant? It had looked like softness, concern, care... But that must only be because you wished so desperately for that to have been what you'd seen, right? There was no way he could both have been so mean as to read the note out loud and look at you with that softness at the same time.  
  
"Y/N?" your head snapped up from your knees as you heard your name, called by that familiar voice. Sure enough, there was Draco, alone at the end of the hall, walking straight towards you. Wait.. alone? Crabbe and Goyle were always by his side. But not today... Weird.  
  
"Y/N, can we speak?" Draco's voice held anxiety, apology, guilt, and hesitance. You frowned, what was all this about? What did this mean?  
  
You weren't sure you wanted to speak with Draco right now.. but then again, you certainly did want answers from him.  
  
"What is it?" you tried to keep your voice haughty and uninterested. Hoping to hide all the confusion, hurt and betrayal you felt towards him.  
  
He sat down cross legged on the floor in front of you. "I want to apologize about the other day. I've wanted to apologize since the moment I read the note, but I haven't been able to catch you on your own, and I didn't particularly want this conversation overheard."  
  
You frowned at him, trying to keep a stony expression. Apologize? Really? You didn't believe him.  
  
He sighed. "really Y/N, I'm really sorry... I realise I hurt you.. I didn't want to hurt you. When your friend shouted that the note was about me I had to come over to read it.. I didn't want others suspecting I'm soft on you, and I thought it might be fun to tease you a bit. I.. I was also really curious to know what you'd written about me. But I realise that it wasn't harmless fun like i had meant it to be, I really hurt you, and for that I'm really sorry"  
  
"Really?" you asked quietly, hardly daring to believe that he meant it.  
  
"Really really," Draco affirmed, "I'm sorry." He paused awkwardly as you blushed.  
  
"Thank you.. for apologizing," you managed. You weren't sure you wanted to forgive him yet, but you honestly appreciated seeing this honest and gentle side of Draco once more. Maybe that night had been real after all.  
  
Draco fiddled with his sleeves, almost as if torn about whether to keep talking or not. You waited, curious about what else he had in mind.  
  
He sighed and seemed to decide. "I.. I was actually really touched. By what you wrote, I mean. You were so honest and trusting, you were so sweet and cute. I'm sorry again for breaking that trust.." He trailed off again.  
  
"Do you mean it..? You looked so disgusted and offended as you read it.. I wish i had never written it.."  
  
"No, no!" he interrupted "It was really sweet, I was acting offended because.. like I said.. I don't want others thinking I'm soft on you"  
  
"Are you?" you asked, hardly daring to hope.  
  
"Well.. yeah.. I suppose so," he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, "but I can't have others knowing, now can I?"  
  
"Why not?" you asked softly.  
  
"Because.." he gazed at you, and it was like all the careful reasons he had constructed around himself regarding why he couldn't have you, couldn't even be your friend, suddenly seemed small, and unimportant. He shook his head. "It all seems kind of stupid now.. my father wouldn't approve.. I have a reputation to uphold.. you know.."  
  
It was your turn to smirk a bit at him "Does that all really matter that much to you? I'm soft on you too Draco.. or at least I want to be.. but I can't let myself be if you're going to pull stunts like the other day.. if you're going to treat me like everyone else you despise.. I won't be able to help but believe you despise me too..." you hoped he would choose you, but you told yourself firmly that it was likely he wouldn't, that he would choose his father, his reputation over you, and that that was fine, it was time you got over him anyways.  
  
He laughed, like this was somewhat of a realisation. "Oh god.. yeah of course.. I'm sorry.. you're right.. I can't treat you like that and expect you to treat me any better in return. I don't think I'd be able to stand that.." He gazed fondly at you. "You're just so soft, and precious, you're warm, honest, caring, gentle, special. You're really something else, you know?"  
  
You were tearing up. He was speaking so genuinely, he really seemed like he meant it. This was also the first time anyone had said anything like this to you. Sure you're friends gave you complements here and there, but this was so honest, so caring.  
  
"I also.." Draco started, seeming unsure if he should continue, "I, um, also really hope that I can help you not wanna die. I like you a lot Y/N.. I'd like to keep you around." he gave you a soft smile and hesitantly opened his arms in an offer of a hug.  
  
You were crying again, what was it with you and crying around Draco. You fell forward into the hug, gripping him tightly and crying into his shoulder. "Is this real? Is this really happening?"  
  
"Yeah, it is real" Draco said breathlessly, as though he himself could scarcely believe it. He held you close, rocking you softly from side to side until your tears slowed and stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry for crying all over your robes" you managed, breaking apart from the hug and shyly gazing at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal, you don't need to apologize for crying." Draco smiled at you affectionately.   
  
He kissed your forehead softly and your face got very hot.  
  
"One more thing," he murmured close to your ear, a blush softly dusting his cheekbones too, "I, uh, liked the sound of some of your other suggestions from that note. I'm sure you'd taste far better than apple pie though"  
  
Your eyes widened in surprise, you gaped at him, your face beet red from shyness and embarrassment. "Really?!? Oh my god Draco, stop!" you shoved him away and he just laughed and hugged you close again.  
  
"I mean it, but I think maybe we should take it slow, don't you. How about starting by officially becoming my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes!" you smiled more broadly than you had in months, your worries seeming small and distant in that shining lovely moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! my first Fic.
> 
> I posted it all in one day because when I read fanfics I always want it to be already completed, so I didn't want to make anyone wait. plus it was pretty short, so it wasn't hard to finish in an evening.
> 
> I was considering writing a fourth chapter in which we get to see the previous soft interactions that happened that one fateful night before this fic took place. Buuuuut I ran out of energy. If there is enough interest then I would be happy to. Let me know if you have suggestions about how you would want it to go.
> 
> If anyone actually read all three chapters thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really hope you liked it.  
> There are more chapters because I wanted this to be in multiple parts.


End file.
